


Say My Name

by Almost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: 前半部分没有用mcu设定而是改编北欧神话，后半部分非rps，但有借鉴演员相关经历，介意慎入。灵感来自沙赞台词“Say my name blahblah…”。





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> 前半部分没有用mcu设定而是改编北欧神话，后半部分非rps，但有借鉴演员相关经历，介意慎入。  
> 灵感来自沙赞台词“Say my name blahblah…”。

 

人人皆道神域最风流的骑士非Fandral莫属，他听了只是笑着不说话，等人群散开，才会望向仙宫的高处，试图在阴影中辨别出Loki的身影。

Loki本不是他们中的一员，而是荒原上的一团野火，Odin用十二主神的位置换取他的魔法，将他带回神域。华纳神族看不上他，他们历经数百年的战争、丧失上万条的性命才与Odin达成停战协定，在主神中占据一席之地，不愿意一个无名小卒与之平起平坐。而阿萨神族向来崇尚勇士，鄙夷Loki只会花言巧语，尤其当他恶作剧的对象逐渐涵盖几乎所有主神，便再没有人发现其中的趣味，而是对他厌恶至极。

可是Fandral仍记得Loki到仙宫的第一天，他悠然地踏上台阶走入其他的主神，然后转过身来，一双血红的双眼一一扫过所有的人，像一团燃不尽的火，燃烧着与生俱来的骄傲和足以撼动神域的挑衅。等他欣赏够了众人的惊讶，围绕在他周身的火星才逐渐熄灭下去，化做一身与神族无异的高雅绿袍妥帖地罩在身上，模糊的面庞慢慢清晰而变得精致，他像是看着Fandral的方向笑了笑，一双明眸变成了清浅的绿色，向众人宣布他叫Loki，是他们的神。

起初他们确实称呼他为“火神”，带着对魔法的敬畏，和对他俊俏面庞的爱慕。后来他输掉与矮人的赌约，Odin纵容矮人缝上了Loki的嘴，在他的哑口无言面前似乎神域人人都变得伶牙俐齿，相遇时总不遗余力嘲讽他嘴上丑陋的丝线和疤痕。他不在意，跑到林中与女巫厮混，又生下三个不为神域所容的异类，失去了女神们对他的最后一丝怜悯。而当他在宴会上不请自来，一一数落神族的龌龊，痛斥Odin失信于他，讽刺高雅的女神背地里对他的献媚，Loki在神域的称呼逐渐变成了“邪神”。

他仍然是高高在上的神。

直到他的恶作剧越过了界限，他害死了Odin的儿子，Odin便也杀了他的儿子，并破膛取肠做为绳索捆绑Loki，囚禁他于毒蛇之下，令他时刻遭受毒液的折磨。他不再是神，他是神域的敌人。Fandral身为Loki初来神域便被Odin指派给他的骑士，已经完成了监视他的使命，理应回到自己的人民中间，可是他没有离开。相较于以前，他更加光明正大地守在Loki的身边，用银杯承接毒蛇牙缝滴落的液体，可在杯满之际，他也不得不放下银杯倒掉毒液，这时仍在不断落下的毒液便会腐蚀Loki的肌肤，令他发出痛苦的呜咽。

当那个黄昏来临，Loki问Fandral他的名字，在Fandral仍称他为神时笑了笑，一如他刚到神域时的狡黠和张狂，却又好像多了一点儿柔软，和微不可察的满足。他也终于向Fandral问及神域的事情，对“主神不能与普通神族在一起”的所谓规矩皱眉，模样比毒液沿着颈侧滑落还要难受，他不解释，只是让Fandral一遍遍念他的名字，“Loki，Loki，Loki。”他的双眸恢复了比夕阳还要血腥的颜色，却比晚霞更温柔，“Fandral，无论何时，说出我的名字，我都会去找你。当你呼唤我，我们便会重逢。”

最终诸神交战，太阳像是竭力释放着最后的光辉，混合着无尽战士的血液将九界的天空染得通红，Fandral低头看一眼穿过胸膛的利剑，终于想起了Loki的话，他轻轻叫到他的名字，然后他就出现在了他的面前，他又成了一团火，包裹着自己一起燃烧，“记住我的名字，我们很快就会再见的。Loki，Loki。”

“Loki。”

…… …… ……

明明只睡了一小会儿，Fandral却发现自己陷入了一个无比漫长的梦境，金碧辉煌的仙宫、熊熊燃烧的夕阳、永无止境的仰望，醒来后都历历在目，可是那个人四周烧不尽的烈火让Fandral看不清他的模样，他不断地重复着一个名字，声音也被大火烧得一干二净，没在记忆中留下一丁点儿的痕迹。Fandral捡起掉在床边的漫画书，翻到睡前看到的那一页，看着诺大的那句台词“说出我的名字，你就能拥有我的所有能力”，迟疑着说出“Shazam”，愣愣地等了一会儿发现自己并没有在一阵闪电中变身，忍不住笑了起来。

这样一来，Fandral便彻底醒了，他放弃思索那个堵在舌尖的名字，躺在床上悠哉地翻完了漫画，到点按照日常早起健身，上班路上再次看了遍这天要采访的明星的资料，在节目开始前对事先准备好的问题改了又改，然后顺利地录制完成今天的节目。一如既往、普普通通的一天。除了午休后买咖啡回来时在大楼门口看到的那个人，他的身前一大群激动的粉丝排着队与他索要签名或合影，阵阵热情快要冲破天际，他显然与普通不搭边。不过身为一档脱口秀的主持人，Fandral没少见过明星，他只瞥了一眼，隔着人群看不大清，便也不做停留，很快就回到了办公室。显然同事们也都注意到了那个人，闲来无事正好将他做为八卦对象，提及他是去隔壁的脱口秀宣传即将上映的电影，又说到他也是他们周末的嘉宾，Fandral便决定去隔壁节目组串串门。

到的时候录制已经准备就绪，Fandral和工作人员打过招呼后站到了舞台的一边，他只看到主持人在做最后的补妆，台上没有任何嘉宾，然后导演示意倒计时，主持人即刻对准镜头进入状态，开始介绍关于电影的一些情况。正当Fandral有些疑惑的时候，主持人的设备似乎出了问题，现场只能听到他微弱的声音，麦克风和音响毫无反应，持续数十秒后不但不见好，演播室的灯光也跟着熄灭了。黑暗中充斥着观众小声的议论，直到一个低沉的声音响起，“人类啊，看看你们竟堕落至此。不顾炎热劳累排队，如同野兽困于黑暗。”

Fandral还没反应过来这番话，只听人群发出掀翻屋顶的尖叫，一束聚光打在舞台中央，照亮了方才说话的那个人，整个场地也都慢慢重新亮起来。Fandral这才看清那人，他穿着一袭绿色的戏服，又高又瘦，像是一株青竹屹立在舞台之上，高傲地举起双臂接受众人的崇拜，一双狡黠的眸子逐一扫过人群，享受着一阵高过一阵的欢呼，许久才用手指敲敲嘴唇示意观众停止呼喊，“嘘……”然后他以猎豹狩猎的耐心等待着众人安静下来，才继续他的发言，“自由啊，这个世界最大的谎言，剥夺了你们生活的乐趣，蛊惑你们为一席之地在这狭小的空间争抢不休。看看你们自己吧！”说到这儿他停下悠然的踱步，转过身睥睨欢呼的人群，“人类的天性是权力，是屈服，是奴性，你们越早认清，便越可能获得生命的安宁，不再受一切的制约，你们生来就是要被统治的。而我，Loki，是你们的神，肩负统治你们的光荣使命。”

虽然Fandral知道他说的都是台词，但是仍被他遣词造句间毫不掩饰的傲然和举手投足中与生俱来的优雅所震撼，那股感染力也撼动了所有的观众，当他们听到他的话，“说出我的名字，宣誓效忠于我，我会给你们想要的一切。”整个演播室的人都开始呼喊。可是他不知足，他冷眼看着他们，虚伪地笑了笑，继续重复到，“说出我的名字。”于是每个人都用尽了全力声嘶力竭地大声叫喊，一声声“Loki”像是号角越来越响亮，可是台上的人伸在半空的手掌还在向上轻轻摆动，示意众人提高音量，“说出我的名字啊。”

台下的人仍在配合地喊叫，站在舞台旁侧的Fandral在阵阵欢呼声中像是受到了感染，那一声声“Loki”敲打着他的耳膜轰鸣作响，令他不禁心跳加速，脑中一片空白，一时口快也跟着喊出了一句“Loki”。他以为在这嘈杂的现场没有人会听到他的声音，却看见舞台上正张开双臂摆着最后造型的那人突然中断了正要出口的那句“说出我的名字”，并且转过身来面向他，他一步一步走向Fandral，聚光灯的追随令他闪闪发光。Fandral看着他越来越近，莫名想起了熊熊似火的夕阳，情不自禁脱口叫道，“Loki？”然后他看到被他叫到的人笑了，热烈又温柔，狡黠且张狂，带着不可名状的柔软，和呼之欲出的满足。

“我在。”


End file.
